


Stuck with You

by pinksarchives



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Yeonbin, no beta we die like iron man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksarchives/pseuds/pinksarchives
Summary: Yeonjun pauses the kiss to give both of them enough time to breathe and his eyes linger on the beautiful marks he left on the other’s collar bones.“You are so beautiful,” says Yeonjun as he plants another series of soft kisses on Soobin’s exposed chest, “too beautiful.”Then why can’t you love me instead of him? Soobin could only moan from the pleasure and somehow it works. He’s fascinated on how the pleasure could mask away the pain crashing his heart even just for a short while.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Stuck with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is non-beta'd so if you find any grammatical error, just punch me virtually! XD
> 
> I'm obsess with ariana's stuck with u so i came up with this fic, i hope u'll enjoy it!

“I thought you don’t like taking it from the front?” 

_ Why are you still asking me this question? You know me too well already. Don’t you? _

_ My likes or dislikes, they don’t matter anyways, I’ll always come back to you. _

_ I always like it when it’s connected to you. It’s always you over all my life’s possessions. _

Soobin manages to conceal all those questions he’s been keeping for years into a series of beautiful moans that fills the emptiness of his apartment. His long and milky thighs are quivering with excitement, desire, and longing. 

It’s been a week since Yeonjun last visited his apartment. It’s been a week since they had sex. 

But this day feels different, maybe because Yeonjun is caressing his bare skin with extra softness, maybe because Yeonjun kisses him a bit longer and with burning passion, maybe it’s because Yeonjun sucked his dick dry the moment the latter entered the room, or maybe because they both knew this will be their last day of seeing each other.

How many years has it been already since they started fooling around and fucking each other? Three years?

It started when they were both 18, young and stupid, and maybe a little bit horny too. For Soobin, who’s currently taking film making, their story is the most used plotline you’ll see on any medium of BL genre. Two hormonal boys who met and became friends. Pretty basic, isn’t it??

Two friends who became each other’s first with everything — they were both each other’s first kiss, first blow job, first sex. 

At the age of 18, what is there to be afraid of? The world is vast and nothing is certain, so Soobin thought it was totally okay.

Until it’s _not_.

It’s been three years since Soobin started to develop feelings for the only person among the billion people around the world he shouldn’t fall in love with.

Because Yeonjun is his best friend who’s in love with someone else, and that someone is Soobin’s younger brother, Beomgyu.

“Stop asking questions and put it inside already.” Soobin hisses when Yeonjun started to manhandle his wet and hard cock. Its tip is leaking precum already and they both know what Soobin wants at the moment.

“You’re quite eager today? Hmm? You missed my dick so much?” Yeonjun sneers before sucking the former’s hard nipples that earned another lustful whimper from the tall and skinny man beneath him.

I missed your dick but I missed you more. And I will continue missing you. 

Yeonjun gazes the former with his hazy almost blueberry eyes that match his messy blueberry hair. 

To avoid the other from witnessing his agony, Soobin schooled a nonchalant expression. 

“I had to go later and buy new luggage for my trip next week. Of course, I am eager to finish this.” Soobin has always been bad at lying. 

Soobin gulps before pulling the older into a deep kiss with the attempt to hide all the pain that may cross his face. 

Their tongues fought for dominance and their bodies coordinated so well like pen and paper. The sensation they feel is like a beautifully written poetry but Soobin could only hope that their feelings rhyme at the end.

Yeonjun pauses the kiss to give both of them enough time to breathe and his eyes linger on the beautiful marks he left on the other’s white as jade collar bones.

“You are so beautiful,” says Yeonjun as he plants another series of soft kisses on Soobin’s exposed chest, “too beautiful.”

_Then why can’t you love me instead of him?_ Soobin could only moan from the pleasure and somehow it works. He’s fascinated on how the pleasure could mask away the pain crashing his heart for a short while.

It’s always like this for them, all lust and no love. Sometimes, Soobin ponders if Yeonjun could somehow read what he feels inside since the latter is always good at reading other people’s mind. But whether Yeonjun knows or not, it doesn’t really make any difference.

Because even if he knows or not, Yeonjun doesn’t care. He will just cuddle with Soobin every time he’s sick, fuck Soobin whenever he’s bored, suck Soobin’s dick whenever he apologizes for his unfulfilled promises.

It’s a cycle of fucking each other until it became their go to thing to escape the world, to escape the unending pain caused by love. 

Soobin will never have Yeonjun because the latter is in love with his brother. And Yeonjun, will never have Beomgyu, who’s currently in love with his vocal coach, Kang Taehyun.

Soobin smirks at the thought.

“What are you smirking at? Are you challenging me if I could go for five rounds now? Ha, I have a strong stamina, baby.” Yeonjun pauses then flashes a mocking smile at the younger before inserting his throbbing cock into Soobin’s hole.

“Nothing… Ahhh.” Soobin whimpers when Yeonjun inserts himself without a warning. “Idiot! Ahh— don’t fucking smile like that before you insert your cock!” 

“Why darling? You’re falling in love with my smile?” 

“Absolutely not. Your smile is just too annoying.” 

“But my dick isn’t annoying?” The latter places both his hands on Soobin’s hips to steady the former and starts thrusting him in the way he knows Soobin will enjoy.

“Your dick is just—fucking big.” Soobin tries to roll his eyes to school an annoyed face but his mouth becomes wide open with each deep thrust Yeonjun makes.

“Hnghh. And your hole is taking it so good that I almost came when you suck me.” Yeonjun spreads the former’s legs wider and presses his body to kiss the younger roughly.

“I’ll miss you.”

Soobin almost lost his breath when he heard these words. His hands that are busy clutching Yeonjun’s blonde hair stopped moving in an instant. 

“What’s wrong?” The older man seems to notice his action, Yeonjun stops thrusting into him and stares fixedly into his eyes.

“Nothing.” Soobin wears another expression of indifference.

Yeonjun flashes a bright smile while brushing Soobin’s soft hair. “You’ll miss me too right? California is far, dumbass.” 

“Three years would be too short.” Soobin curves a mocking smile. “Start moving already. Your dick is still inside me.”

And Yeonjun does. The latter thrusts into his hole mercilessly until he ends up into a mess.

“I thought we’ll have five rounds tonight?” Soobin asks mischievously while his body is actually overwhelmed with all the simulation and cumming he just had.

“I don’t want to tire you out.” The latter snuggles beside Soobin and hugs the former from behind.

The idea of them cuddling after sex is nothing new but it never fails to make Soobin feel like he’s someone special for the other. But cuddling after sex doesn’t automatically means you have feelings for each other. 

Sometimes the need of another warm body to wrap around your own is a natural human need not an indication of reciprocated love.

“Do you want me to drop you off to the mall later?” 

“No need. I’ll shop by myself.” Soobin answers. “You have a photoshoot later too, right?”

“Hmm.” Says the latter, his voice soft and endearing next to Soobin’s blushing ears. “But this is my first time to be away from my best friend. I don’t want to miss the opportunity to help you achieve your dreams.”

Best friend. Soobin didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry.

“Why are you so dramatic today? Are you practicing your script with me?” Soobin asks without turning his head to face the other.

“I don’t know how to live my life without you in it.”

The words came out so painfully from Yeonjun’s lips that Soobin’s heart started pounding wildly in an instant.

“That's my dialogue for my latest project. I hope you can still watch it through international apps.”

Yeah. Soobin almost stabs himself with his own expectations. He was nothing but a best friend, a fuck buddy, someone who listens to Yeonjun’s romantic dialogues and I love you’s, words that were written and spoken in front of him but were never intended for him.

Why can’t he stop fantasizing about it?

“I will try. Graduate school isn’t a playground to begin with. I didn’t go there to waste my time and money, Hyung.”

“Right. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of your brother while you’re gone.” Soobin isn’t sure if he should be thankful that Yeonjun’s arms are wrapped around his slender waist tightly because that’s the only reason he’s trying to survive the pain, the only glue that keeps his shattered self intact.

He wants to badly leave his own apartment and cry the tears he could never let go.

“You better be.” He simply agrees as he tries to close his eyes to sleep without realizing his tears leaving his beautiful eyes.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and reactions are highly appreciated. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
